We'll get out buddy
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Humantale Sans wakes up in a place he recognizes but everything is different and he could've sworn he was killed by the kid. Now he must continue living in this universe with the memories and hopes from his own. Oh, and he's also being hunted.
1. Snow more pain

_Pain_... All I felt was pain slashed across my chest. I couldn't believe I let my guard down in front of that kid. Heh, guess they really were determined to kill me.

 _Wait a moment..._

I could feel something else. Something cold. I know the floor at the judgement hall were this cold and I heard that death was meant to be cold but this felt like Snowdin cold. In fact I didn't even feel like I was dying anymore.

Slowly I opened my left eye and flinched at the brightness around me. Snow and trees. I didn't think I managed to teleport in time. Closing my eye again I laid there just waiting, maybe this was one of those gushy stories where the dying person's dead relatives come to take then away, well that might've just been one of Mettaton's wild dramas that have been on. Slowly I start feeling the pain ease away. I waited a bit until it was just numb before moving.

Sitting up, I slowly opened both of my eyes looking around me. This was definitely Snowdin's forest. Using a tree I pulled myself up to my feet and keep me stable. I need to find warmth before I freeze to the bone.

I started walking to where I think Snowdin was or at least something was when I got pulled to a sudden stop. My hair got caught on a tree branch. Groaning I raised my hands to untangle myself. Heheh, Paps would tell me off if he saw this especially when he told me to brush my hair.

 _Paps..._

I stopped my hairscape _(heh gotta remember that one)_ and moved one of my hands to the fabric around my neck. Papyrus' scarf to be exact...

 _Papyrus..._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I ran as fast as I could even teleporting at times to get there faster. I had felt uneasy ever since that kid showed up and now that feeling had skyrocketed._

 _Running home I needed to check on Papyrus. I had already tried his phone but went straight to voicemail. Snow in my sight I was almost there, Paps please be alright._

 _No..._

 _I showed down to a stop. There was blood everywhere. That wasn't the first thing I saw though, no... It was Papyrus' body... And right by his feet laid his head... Slowly forcing myself over I kneeled down next to him._

 _Paps..._

 _Slowly I picked up his head. He looked sad but he was smiling. Gritting my teeth I felt tears run down my face. My little brother was murdered in cold blood. Hugging his head close I screamed out. Rage, anger, sadness, loneliness, I felt it all. He was gone._

 _I don't know how long I was like that for but I eventually stopped. Slowly looking around to see if anyone had heard me._

 _But nobody came..._

 _I spotted something bright red slightly buried in the snow. Moving over I dug it out only to see Paps' scarf covered in snow and blood. My grip on it tightened as new tears surfaced, he didn't deserve this._

 _Crawling to the river I slowly washed what blood I could from it before wrapping it around my own neck. I could almost feel his warmth from it. Slowly standing up I used my magic to pick up the body, keeping his head in my hands. I walked home._

 _Between the house and the shed would be a good place. I started to dig a hole with my hands not caring what the cold would do to them and gently placed my baby brother inside. Using my magic once again I was able to bring out some of Paps' belongings. His action figures, his flag, his bedtime story book, all of them I placed around him before slowly covering him up. I refused to do an half-assed job at this._

 _I left his head to last, leaning over I placed a shaking long kiss to his forehead as I let the tears run down my face onto his._

" _g-goodnight paps, maybe you'll c-catch a monster t-tomorrow..." my voice shaking as I repeated what I tell him every night when he goes to sleep._

 _Pushing the last bit of dirt into the grave I leaned on it sobbing. The only thoughts going through my head was about Paps and how much of a bad time that kid was going to have._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Gripping tightly onto the scarf I felt tears run down my cheeks soaking into the fabric. I hadn't been to Snowdin since then, maybe I'll go visit him. Just as I was about to teleport I hear the sound of stone rubbing against stone.

Walking over I hid behind a tree upon seeing Toriel's door. The door was slightly ajar as a head popped out from inside, it looked like the kid I fought with but with a major difference, this kid was human.

They looked sad as they stepped out onto the snow but it turned to shock as the door slammed behind them. I used this chance to check them out. No EXP, LV 1 and no blood, this wasn't the same kid.

The kids expression turned to happiness as they saw the snow fall from the ceiling. Slowly I approached them stopping behind them putting on my grin.

"hey kid." I didn't feel like doing my normal shtick _(get it cause I crush a stick),_ I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the kid jumped then turned to me.

"now kid don't go jumping out of your bones. tibia honest I'm not that scary." I chuckled again as the kid pulled faces at my pun, just like Paps used to...

The kid was signing at me furiously, still mute, before they stopped and looked me over.

' _Are you human? Is that blood on you? Is that your blood? Where are we?'_

Holding my hands up I tried to get the kid to calm down.

"yes i'm human, it is blood, it is my blood and we're close to snowdin." I told the kid slipping my hands back into my pockets. The child stared at my shirt where the blood stained it, that was from when that darn kid slashed me, still couldn't believe I was alive.

"hey kid, how about we get you to my home and warm you up huh? you look like someone who'll freeze out here." I asked the kid kicking some snow by me, didn't really want to return alone. They seemed hesitant at first before a smile grew across their face and lifted up their arms at me.

"uh, what are you doing there kid?" The gesture wasn't new to me but it had been a long time since I had seen someone do it. They looked at me annoyed before grabbing at my jacket trying to pull themselves up.

"yeah, yeah I know. you want up." I chuckled lifting them up onto my shoulders moving my hood around them to give them a bit of warmth.

Once they were comfy I headed towards Snowdin, stamping on the branch along the way just because I liked the sound of the snap. The kid jumped slightly on my shoulders making me laugh slightly. I stopped at the bridge with the 'gate' on it, Paps really did leave it too wide.

" _ **humans... don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.**_ "

That wasn't me...


	2. Bone-afide friends

There was someone right behind me almost glaring through me. Slowly I lifted the child off of my shoulders and turned around making sure the kid was behind me, it was a monster. A skeleton was standing there with his hand out towards me. The kid clung onto me but I was trying to push him away, I didn't want him to get hurt by this creature but they seem to copy my actions when I was greeting the monster kid before. Keeping the grin on my face I slowly held my hand out to him but I wasn't going to do it without it becoming a distraction, I had a whoopie cushion in my hand. Quickly grabbing his hand I made sure there was no space so the cushion would work.

 _ **BFFFFFFT!**_

There was a very loud noise coming from the exchange but the sound was doubled. Pulling back our hands we showed our palms, we both had one. There was silence for a few seconds before we both bursted out laughing. Glancing down I even noticed the kid silently laughing at what happened, no one could've expected that.

" **You humans are alright. Just go on through, my brother made them too wide to stop anyone.** " He said not even moving his mouth, guess he wouldn't need to. Papyrus had told me to do it and I don't remember seeing a skeleton in the underground before. I noticed him looking at my jacket and scarf and raised an eyebrow. Shrugging it off I lifted the kid to my shoulders again and walked on through with the monster following us, he wasn't like any monster I had met before.

" **quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp and the sentry.** " The skeleton said out of nowhere. The kid seems excited almost jumping off of my shoulders as I put them down watching them run behind the lamp as I lazily went behind the sentry and sat down on the ground. Looking over the sentry I saw the stuff I usually kept here such as ketchup, mustard, relish and other things. Taking the ketchup I took a gulp of it and shivered feeling it run down to my stomach, I really hadn't eaten for a while.

I stopped when hearing rushing footsteps come into the area.

" **sup, bro?** " The skeleton asked to the person who approached. The voice that came next brought tears to my eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" The voice shouting was so familiar, just like Paps'.

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" I remember when Paps used to shout that at me. Pulling the scarf closer to my face I felt my grin wobble. Tears clouded my vision but I willed it back down and looked over at the kid. They were peeking around the lamp silently laughing. I wanted to look as well but I couldn't peek around without being spotted.

" **staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?** " I could hear the grin in his voice.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" The voice said stamping his foot into the snow. Capture a human? But the barrier can only be broken with monster souls.

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." That's got to be Papyrus... He's said that was his dream to me and that he was trying to train with Undyne.

" **hmm... maybe this lamp will help you.** " I could almost hear him laughing.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" More stamping in the snow with the shouting. Wait a moment... Sans? But I'm Sans... The skeleton has the same name as me...

My eyes opened wide when realisation settled in. This stuff wasn't mine, this place isn't my home, in fact this isn't even my universe. I had learnt during my time with... someone, that there were universes the same and different from our own. This one must be a reverse of species inhabiting the surface and the underground. So that Sans is me but from this universe and that means here Papyrus is alive. I didn't realise the talking had stopped until I saw the kid step in front of me with a concerned look on their face. They grabbed my hands and slowly pulled me up onto my feet.

" **hey kid, how about you go solve paps' puzzles while me and your pal here talk.** " Sans spoke to the kid while watching me. The child looked at Sans, then to me and then back to Sans nodding then running off. The skeleton version of me motioned me over, I guessed he realised what I was. I quickly teleported over to him not bothering to walk and stood in front of him.

" **well i didn't expect our timelines to clash. don't really know if it's happened before but** _ **tibia**_ **honest i don't really care. wanna catch up to the other two?** " Sans said chuckling at his own joke, I couldn't help it either. Not wasting a moment we teleported to Papyrus. We didn't really talk much just mainly watch the kid solve the puzzles and how Papyrus was, I could just imagine my version being that happy. Even watching the kid interact with the dogs was amusing especially when they made Lesser Knight's or Lesser Dog's, which he's known by here, neck stretch, still weird seeing that happen.

Eventually Sans pulled me to the side leaving those two to get on with it. We both agreed to go to Grillby's and teleported there. Walking inside there were monsters chattering and cheering as we walked in. We take our seats at the bar and I look up at Grillby, he was a literal flame.

"heh, people used to think Grillby looked rugged, now he just looks _hot_." My pun got both me and Sans chuckling as Grillby just stared at us then sighed walking away from us. Pulling the ketchup bottle from my jacket, I kind of took it from his sentry, and I took and big gulp of it before looking over and seeing Sans doing the same.

" **guess we'd better head back.** " Sans said while standing up from his stool.

"this does not count in my break." I joked to him and he gives a short chuckle back nodding.

Teleporting back we watched as the kid finished a puzzle that looks like Papyrus' skeleton face. I left Sans there and carried on down the path looking for Papyrus, it's hard to not want to be around him. It took me a while to find him until I made it to the stone bridge and saw him setting dangerous stuff up, I wouldn't think he would use it though.

"OH! BIGGER HUMAN! YOU SEE MY TRAP IS NOT QUITE READY YET." Papyrus says after glancing at me. I walk over to him and sort out little bits to help him before standing on the ledge with him. I don't know when Sans joined us but I saw the kid coming toward us crossing the bridge.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus shouted to the kid, the dangerous items attached to the ceiling of the cave. The kid didn't look afraid, in fact they looked DETERMINED.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" There was a pause from Papyrus after his speech looking away and down. I knew he wouldn't do it, he's too kind.

" **well? what's the holdup?** " Sans asked Paps also knowing he wouldn't use it.

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus gives another pause.

" **that, uh, doesn't look very activated.** " I chuckled at Sans' comment, it definitely did not look activated. Nothing was moving except the flames.

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" And with just a flick of Papyrus' wrist the traps disappeared from sight.

"PHEW! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH!... HEH?" And with that he left for home, he was such as cool little brother. I paused in my thoughts, no... He wasn't my little brother, he was this San's little brother... Mine was buried back in my Snowdin.

Raising my slightly blue hand to the scarf around my neck I used it to ground my thoughts. I didn't realise that the kid and Sans had already left. I looked back across the bridge when something caught my eye, there were two shadows on the otherside. One was the size of a kid and the other was much smaller. Once I blinked though they disappeared without a trace, shrugging it off I headed towards Snowdin but not before being stopped by a giggle echoing through the air. Not wanting to stay here anymore I quickly teleported to Snowdin, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched though.


	3. Ice time with the brothers

I watched my breath as I walked through town, nothing has changed here except the residence. Where there used to be humans there were now just monsters littered about playing in the snow. Some of the younger ones would come running up to me asking if I was a human from the surface. Pretending to play along I tried avoiding any question about the surface though, I didn't know anything except from books. Some of the older monsters gave me weird stares, don't blame them though since if one of them went through my town I would give one too.

Making it to the house I couldn't help but stand there for a bit, it looked exactly the same. I could still remember when Paps and I moved here after I quit the lab. We had moved in when the tradition of gift giving was going on so there were decorations everywhere.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _SANS! MOVE THOSE THINGS YOU CALL LEGS! I WANT OUR HOUSE TO BE WELCOMING TO THIS TRADITION OF GYFTMAS!_ " _Papyrus shouted from the top of a ladder that was lent against the house. Paps has always been cool and nice to everyone wherever we went, he wasn't even upset when I said we should move instead he was excited saying he would try and make friends._

" _SANS! HOLD THE LADDER SO I DON'T FALL._ " _Papyrus said reaching further to hand up more lights, I could see the ladder wobbling. Taking my hand out of my pocket I used my magic to pin the ladder to the ground._

" _bro, you shouldn't be taking decorating so lightly._ " _I just got a groan as a response._

" _YOU WON'T MAKE ANY FRIENDS IF YOU KEEP MAKING PUNS! LUCKILY YOU HAVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO KEEP YOU COMPANY UNTIL YOU DO._ " _Paps made a heroic pose on top of the ladder, so cool._

 _While Paps was climbing down the ladder I looked up at the decorations, he did a really good job setting it all up. I had offered to just use my magic but he said that was lazy and it would unique if we did it by hand. Looking to my right I saw Paps next to me grinning at the house._

" _I'M GOING TO ENJOY LIVING HERE WITH YOU BROTHER!_ " _I felt heat in my cheeks in embarrassment as Papyrus lifted me up in a hug._

" _yeah, me too bro._ "

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

I let out a sad chuckle as I remembered. He always shouted at me to take them down when it wasn't Gyftmas but I thought that Paps had worked so hard on it that it should stay up. Glancing to the space between the house and the shed I felt a pull from inside me, this really wasn't my universe, there was no grave there.

My sight was drawn to the house as the front door was opened to show the kid waving me over. Solidifying the grin on my face I pushed the thoughts out of my head and went inside. Exactly the same on the inside from the placement of furniture down to my pet rock that Paps fed sprinkles to. Sans was nowhere in sight but I could see the kid with Papyrus in the kitchen cooking, probably spaghetti.

Sitting on the sofa I flicked through the channels. MTT-Drama, MTT-Romance, MTT-Horror, nope all exactly the same even the box figure on the screen is. I turned the TV off when I heard shouting from the kitchen. I was about to get up when a dog ran from the kitchen and out the front door with the kid on it's tail. I could hear Sans play the trombone upstairs comically before he returned to his room.

The kid walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates of spaghetti before passing me one and climbing onto the sofa next to me.

"heh, thanks kid." They just grinned up at me before taking a bite of their food. I quickly ate mine, Paps always works hard on it so I should be nice and eat it even if it's inedible. The child looked at my plate then back to theirs with a grimace.

"not actually that bad today, you should try it when he just started." I said shrugging my shoulders but the kid looked up at me in confusion, oh yeah right different universe so no one knows me. I shrugged it off again.

"hey kid, i don't actually know your name, so what is it?" I asked looking down at them. They signed out a few letters to me quickly.

"whoa there, no need to get _frisk_ y with me" I replied closing my eyes not even needing to look to see the expression on their face.

"SANS! YOU'VE INFECTED THE OLDER HUMAN WITH YOUR LAME PUNS!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen causing me and Frisk to laugh.

Frisk went upstairs with Papyrus signing something about a 'date'? I don't know but I know they'll be fine. The kid hasn't been showing any threat to anyone and even if they did they were only carrying a stick around. Now the kid back where I was had an evil glint in their eye and would carry either a toy knife or and actual knife, either way they both hurt if timed right.

I flicked on the TV again to MTT-Horror just for some laughs when it was disrupted by Mettaton in a broadcasting room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you darlings from watching your shows about your favourite monster aka me. There has been work of monsters disappearing- _oh how dramatic_. There are already two suspects confirmed for these crimes by Dr Alphys. Come say hello darling!" The images changes to show an uncomfortable yellow dinosaur.

"U-um well it's not c-confirmed so say b-but the timing is spot o-on. I have footage o-of two h-humans appearing in Snowd-din where the disap-ppearances are t-taking place." She said with a shaking voice, Alphys had always been very shy especially around Undyne. The image changed again to a video of when I met up with Frisk outside Toriel's door. There was no sound with it except a bit of buzzing.

"Oh my, could they been discussing plans of their kidnapping? All Undyne could tell us was that her and her guards were on the case. Hope she doesn't go killing them as we need them. Well until next time, stay fabulous and toodles!" The screen goes back to the bad movie that was on.

Great, now the whole of the underground would think it's mine and the kid's fault. Well since I know it wasn't us, who was it?

 _ **~Somewhere in a dark cave~**_

" _So, you're saying if I absorb human souls I could become stronger?" A child's voice echoed between the walls of the cave._

" _Yup and if you collect enough you could even become a God!" A voice replied from a little form. Humming came from the first creature before they erupted into giggles._

" _I would become even more powerful if I could get my paws on that dumb meatbag. No one will stand in my way this time." The voice echoed out then bursting into insane laughter. The smaller form laughed slightly with them._

" _D-don't forget about our deal r-right?" The small creature asked with a small amount of fright in their voice._

" _Don't worry_ _ **brother**_ _. I won't miss you out." The voice slowly fading down against the walls as the sound of footsteps walking outside resounded._


	4. Pun times with Sans (FILLER CHAPTER)

It's gotten late outside so all four of us decided to settle down on the sofa and watch TV. We had trouble all fitting so I had Frisk on my lap, they were a small kid anyway. There was a romance movie on of course starring Mettaton. The movie was called Bolt in our stars but I wasn't really into it and neither was Sans, glad I had someone to share my opinions. It was too slow for my tastes and watching Mettaton in a dress still didn't make it any better.

"is it just me or is the acting a bit _robotic_?" Sans' voice came from next to me. I looked over at him while chuckling.

" _eye_ see what you did there." I replied to him grinning, he wasn't the only punny one here.

"HUMAN. PLEASE DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM." Papyrus' voice came from the other side of Sans, I didn't even need to lean over to look to know that he's pouting.

" _chill_ out bro, we're just having a _pun_ time." Sans said looking over at Papyrus.

"well i found it _humerus_." I chuckled, now I could feel the rage coming off of Papyrus. I looked down at the kid who was trying to keep a stern face but I could see the twinges is the corners of their mouth.

"guess we'd better stop, don't want anyone to break a _rib_." I could see Sans grinning more as he watched the kid silently laughing.

"I'm sure it'll only be a _hair_ line fracture." I said while rubbing the kid's hair.

"PLEASE. STOP." You could hear the annoyance in his voice now.

"what? getting _bonely_ bro?" Sans and I started chuckling while the kid continued to laugh.

"i think he's just got a _bone_ to pick with us." I wasn't going to let him outpun me.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU'LL SLEEP IN THE HUMAN PRISON TONIGHT!" Paps was getting angry now. One more pun shouldn't hurt.

" _tibia_ honest that wouldn't bother me." I said closing my eyes leaning back against the sofa.

"no _skin of my nose_." Darn Sans, we're just too pro at this.

I opened my eyes when I heard someone move. I looked up to see Paps standing in front of us, he looked mad. Sans and I glanced at each other and shrugged as we watched him pick Frisk up and gently placing them on the floor.

"THAT'S IT! IN THE CELL WITH BOTH OF YOU!" Papyrus shouted lifting us both over his shoulders. Both of us were stunned for a moment before grinning and giving each other thumbs up. Papyrus stomped out the front door with Frisk following before going into the garage and throwing us in.

"THERE. THIS IS YOUR ROOM FOR TONIGHT... SANS IS ALSO ALLOWED TO READ ME A BEDTIME STORY THOUGH BUT THAT IS AS LENIENT ENOUGH AS I CAN BE." With that he picked Frisk up and leaving, locking the door behind him.

Sans and I moved to the only comfy spot in the room, the small dog bed. We were only able to fit on it by sitting and even then we were half off of it.

"guess you can say we really _rattled his bones_." Sans said smirking at me. I was not going to lose.

"well just so you know I've got your _back_ in this punishment." I replied smirking back at him. There was a pause for a moment before we both bursted out laughing.

The bed was a bit too uncomfortable so we decided to stand up.

"hey, want to eat at grillby's? my treat." He said shrugging at me.

"actually I think it's your tab's treat." I responded chuckling slightly. Not a moment later we teleported to Grillby's, looks like Frisk is reading to Paps tonight.


	5. Doing something rather fishy

_**Shit**_... That was the only thing running through my head right now. No doubt the rumours would be spread around by now and it probably won't be long until someone finds us. I glanced up to Papyrus' room where the two were still on their so called 'date', I couldn't let the kid get killed. This was going to be a lot of work...

It didn't take long until both Papyrus and Frisk came back grinning at each other.

"what's got you both in such a good mood?" I asked them, I wasn't going to bring it up and worry them.

"THE SMALL HUMAN AND I HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT THAT BECAUSE I CANNOT RETURN THE OVERWHELMING LOVE THAT THEY HAVE FOR ME THEN WE SHALL BE FRIENDS INSTEAD." Papyrus said grinning, I looked to the kid and they just shrugged.

I pushed myself onto my feet and just shrugged.

"that's great Paps, i'm sure you both will be able to hang out in the future." I watched as the grin on his face shrunk a bit as I said this.

"ARE YOU NOT STAYING? I WAS THINKING THAT WE COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER LIKE FRIENDS DO." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and the pleading stare the kid was giving me.

"maybe another night. me and the kid need to go see someone. plus i don't think you'll want undyne to find us here and capture us do you?" I knew it was unfair to play that card but with monsters on the lookout for us we needed to keep moving.

"OH... ALRIGHT THEN OLDER HUMAN BUT I WILL GIVE YOU MY NUMBER SO YOU CAN TELL US WHEN WE CAN." He said with his grin coming back.

"sure br-buddy." I almost let it slip but it seems like he didn't hear it as he snatched my phone once I took it out of my pocket.

"THERE. NOW YOU CAN CONTACT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHENEVER YOU NEED HELP HUMANS!" Shouting and posing as if he was a superhero, in my eyes he was though.

Frisk and I said our goodbyes to Papyrus before leaving the house and heading down the path to Waterfall. It wasn't long until we saw Sans at his sentry, one of the thousand jobs we had. Frisk talked to him a bit before he glanced at me.

"mind me taking the kid for a bit?" He asked, I just shrugged. I knew the kid was safe in his hands. They carried on down the path but I knew they were taking a "shortcut" to Grillby's. I sat down at the sentry knowing they probably wouldn't be long, though while I was here I guess I could nap. Pulling my hood up I laid my head on my arms and shut my eyes, haven't had a good nap in a little while.

It wasn't long before I heard someone's heavy footsteps stomp up in front of me.

"Dammit Sans! Sleeping on the job again. Not like you do anything else than that. Whatever I'll tell you off later. I've got to meet up with Papyrus." I heard a female's voice say before stomping off the way they came. I glanced up slightly as they walked to see the back of Undyne's armor, so she's already here.

Not a moment later Sans appeared again, I move out of his seat to let him sit down.

"thanks bud. the kid should be here soon." Sans said while picking up his ketchup. I lean against the sentry waiting. It took a while but Frisk eventually showed up holding up a cinnamon bun. I thanked them before slowly eating it, it filled me up better than Paps' spaghetti.

Carrying on walking we waded through water and avoided rocks, I had to make sure that Frisk wasn't going to fall. Walking through the grass I pulled Frisk down when I saw the glint of armor out of the corner of my eye. I could hear Papyrus talking, he was trying to protect us but soon left when Undyne intimidated him. Waiting a bit I saw that the kid was trying to hold in a sneeze but couldn't hold it in. The grass around us crinkled when they sneezed alerting Undyne to us. Grabbing the kid I held them close covering their mouth watching Undyne, I held my breath when Undyne summoned her spear looking around. I watched as she unsummoned it and took a few steps back. Waiting a few seconds listening out I slowly let Frisk go as well as my breath, she never intimidated me so much before.

Stepping out of the grass I stretched watching as a kid ran out of the grass following us.

"Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" The kid said then started running. They tripped before getting up and running off again. Shrugging to Frisk we carried on.

I let Frisk play around with the bridge seed but instead of carrying on with the normal path they went off on a different path. Following them I saw a bench and an echo flower. Frisk kneeled down in front of the bench and pulled something out, a quiche. Shrugging they put it in their inventory grabbing my hand and walking back. I stared at them in shock, they hadn't done that before but they just looked back at me grinning. Carrying on the path they did the puzzle with one hand.

Entering the wishing cave I looked up at the crystals, it was the only thing that anyone undergound had close to stars. Frisk listened to each of the echo flowers then looked through the telescope before dragging me out of the cave. Stepping onto a bridge that went over the water Frisk read the signs, it talked about the power of SOULS but here it said humans are more powerful than monsters where back in the other universe monsters were stronger as they were able to protect themselves more as their SOULS stayed inside where it was safe and feed into their strength.

Getting to the end of the bridge Frisk motioned for me to pick them up then pointed at the raft. Lazily I picked them up and stepped on the raft then off on the otherside. I wish I could just teleport everywhere but if the monsters knew I used magic they would go mad. Carrying on walking I decided to keep carrying Frisk, they probably weren't used to walking so much especially since I would feel them slump on me. I stopped when I spear impaled into the bridge in front of me. Looking to my left I saw Undyne preparing more attacks, quickly rushing into a run I dodged her attacks but just barely.

Rushing into a big batch of grass I ducked down pulling Frisk off of my shoulder and hugged them close. I huddled over them listening to Undyne stomping close to us, she stopped right behind us and listened as she quickly reached down. I flinched waiting but didn't feel anything. I stayed still hearing her stomp off, her armor is really heavy that I could still hear it from far away. Letting go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding I pulled Frisk out of the grass only for that monster kid to come out as well.

"Yo... did you see that!? Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!." The kid said before running, and tripping, off again. I knew Undyne probably had fans but that kid was weird.

Sighing hoping not to encounter Undyne again soon we pushed on. We saw Sans standing off to the side with a telescope, I've always wanted to do that. Frisk pulled me over to him excited to see a friendly face.

"i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. it's normally 50000G to use this premium telescope... but... since i know you, you can use it for free. howzabout it?" Sans asked Frisk and to get a quick and excited nod. They looked through the telescope looking confused, even moved it around a bit.

"huh? you aren't satisfied? don't worry. i'll give you a full refund." Sans said shrugging. Frisk stomped their foot before turning around to face us, Sans and I bursted out into a deep belly chuckle. Around their eye was pinkish red paint around their eye from the telescope.


	6. Layers and layers of fun

Saying our goodbyes to Sans we carried on our way. I lead the way since I already knew the way. I kept stopping to let the kid listen to the echo flowers which were just talking about wishes. The kid jumped and stopped when their phone went off. I could hear Paps' voice through the phone.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW..." I thought for a moment, must've been when the kid was alone with Paps' that he asked.

"HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY... MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT... I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING! A BANDANNA!" I looked the kid over, of course they would still be wearing it.

"BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE... AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION... YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE! THIS WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!" After that Papyrus hung up.

Frisk stared up at me with worry, they didn't have anything to change into. They were also giving me a pleading look and pulling at my jacket.

"guess you want my jacket bud." I said shrugging said item off. Frisk grinned up at me as I swapped it for the bandanna they were wearing. The jacket was big on them and I just tied the bandanna around my neck. I noticed that Frisk was staring at something on me, following their gaze I saw the bloodstain on my shirt.

"i'm fine bud, seriously." I said shrugging and was about to carry on walking.

'What is your wish?' Frisk signed to me, my wish? My hand automatically went to the scarf around my neck.

"don't got one but i guess if i had to have one it would be to see my bro again." Frisk looked sad at my answer but I just walked not waiting for them to follow though they quickly caught up.

Another echo flower and a sign before getting into a room that was mostly water. Carrying on I stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a tentacle. Still carrying on we stopped and watched as the monster poked it's head out of the water.

"Hey... there... Noticed you were... Here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" He stopped talking and I chuckled slightly. I knew Onionsan was large and liked water but I didn't think he would be like this. Frisk pulled me along and stopped when Onionsan decided to talk again.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite." Well he wouldn't do well swimming in snow or lava. I wanted to make a pun but Frisk just started to drag me again, the kid was strong for being so small.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here... I, have to sit down all the time, but... He-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" Onionsan continued on. I could see Frisk was trying to be patient with him. Aaaand we get stopped again.

"And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I... That's okay, though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" The ocean huh? That large body of water. I wouldn't want to live there, I wouldn't want to become _wet behind the ears_ , if I had any.

"Hey... there... That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" Onionsan said before sinking down into the water.

Carrying on through Waterfall there were more signs and we just went straight ahead. Coming across a statue we saw rain dripping onto it. While looking over it I heard Frisk run off and came back with something. Frisk put an umbrella over it and music suddenly started playing. Pulling my hand, Frisk pulled me back and to another room almost as if he knew the layout of this area. Once there, there was a piano which Frisk played making a door open. Inside there was a jewel on a pedestal. I let Frisk go pick it up but then they looked back at me. They took a dog out of their inventory and put it down. We watched as it ran over to the jewel and absorbed it before running off. We stared at where it ran off to before shrugging and continuing on with our journey.

Walking past the room with the musical statue I saw where Frisk got the umbrella. We both took umbrellas and continued walking. Rain poured down on us and I watched as Frisk jumped in puddles.

"Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome!" A voice from the side revealing that monster kid. He ran under Frisk's umbrella.

"Let's go!" The kid shouted staying close to Frisk. While walking I stayed slightly behind Frisk holding my umbrella up as the kid was falling behind them getting wet.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and Never loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha." The kid piped up as we walked.

Passing by an echo flower to far to listen to I noticed kid had fallen behind so I stopped Frisk.

"So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!" He said before catching up. I couldn't imagine her beating the teachers up but I can imagine her benchpressing children.

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" Well it depended on her view of innocent. She did like fighting though so she would fight whenever she could.

Walking along a long path I could see the castle in the distance. The kid ran forward a bit before joining us as we passed. We put our umbrellas away as we came up to a high wall.

"Yo, this ledge is way too steep... Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Climb on my shoulders." The kid said before facing the wall and bending over. Frisk climbed up as I quickly teleported up, they didn't seem to notice.

"Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" The kid said before running away, of course tripping along the way. Reading more signs I could see that the humans ran the monsters underground without mercy, I thought it would say that.

Walking along the bridge I noticed the lights getting darker. We suddenly stopped as a blue spot appeared on the ground in front of us. Suddenly more spots appeared around up and I quickly picked Frisk up as spears came out of them. Running I tried avoiding the spears coming out of the ground by avoiding being on the blue spots. Running as fast as I can I held Frisk close to me feeling them cling onto my shirt. We eventually came to a dead end then quickly tried running back to find another path. I stopped seeing Undyne stomp towards us, she was about to attack us with her spears but I used my magic to slam them into the ground. This was a bad move as the part of the bridge Frisk and I were on broke off making us fall.


	7. What a spooky situation

_Pain... Ringing... Water..._ Those were the only things going through my mind right now. Slowly I opened my eyes to see darkness above me. The ringing slowly subsided allowing me to only hear water rushing. I turned my head to see that I was floating in water at the bottom of a Waterfall trying to remember what had happened. I slowly sat up in the water still looking around until my eyes landed on Frisk, they were laid on a patch of yellow flowers well at least they got a soft landing. Almost as if struck by something I remembered what happened, Undyne, bridge breaking and us falling.

Quickly getting up I waded through the water to the kid to make sure they were alright, not a single scratch on them so I sighed in relief. Gently shaking the kid I watched as they slowly woke up. They still seemed slightly out of it so I picked them up holding them close, I also didn't want my jacket to get wet. Continuing the way through the water we passed heaps of junk. I checked my phone and saw there was no signal, where were we? Coming across a bike I couldn't help but honk the horn, might come back for that later. Checking in the piles I found food to share, broken junk and a dummy.

I was about to exit the room when I heard something splash in the water. Stepping back I watched as a dummy jumped out of the water.

"Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!? I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until... YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Humans! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!" The dummy spouted out then becoming mad. I looked down at Frisk and they just shrugged.

Standing back I watched mine and the kid's SOULs come out to fight, this wasn't unusual for me. Backup came to the dummy and fired magic at them, moving about we were able to dodge enough that the magic hit the dummy. The dummy had tried dodging the magic as well but we were steps ahead of it. At one point the dummy called their backup to them.

"Hey guys! Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well... FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" The dummy shouted and their backup dummies all left.

"HAHAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!" New backup came but this time they were made out of machines. I moved with Frisk to avoid the missiles sending them back to the dummy. We stopped moving when the dummy shouted.

"Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I'VE GOT KNIVES!" Brandishing a knife the dummy threw it at up but I just sidestepped it. The dummy looked upset.

"I'm... Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... Forever. Forever! FOREVER!" The dummy was going mad waving each part of itself about shouting and laughing before drops landed on it from above.

"Wh... What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!? Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" The dummy slide away out of view only for a ghost to float down.

"...sorry, i interrupted you, didn't i? as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left... oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun... oh no... i just wanted to say hi... oh no... well... i'm going to head home now... oh... umm... feel free to "come with" if you want... but no pressure... i understand if you're busy... it's fine... no worries... just though i'd offer..." The ghost said before floating off. I took a wild guess thinking that was Napstablook, he was always shy, quiet and pale a bit like a ghost. I felt sorry for him when I heard that his cousin had gone missing.

Frisk pulled on my shirt and pointed the way that Napstablook went. Up ahead we met up with him again.

"hey... my house is up here... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't..." He said before floating to his house. Frisk pointed to the way again so I followed again reaching two houses. The right house had a light on so I tried the door but it was locked so I then tried the left one. The door opened letting us inside.

Setting Frisk down I looked around the room, it wasn't that bad just some cobwebs, cracks in the walls and floors, books, tv, computer and a fridge. Napstablook was stood at his computer but turned to us when he noticed we were there.

"oh... you really came... sorry, i... wasn't expecting that. it's not much, but make yourself at home." He said watching up. I smirked to myself as I went in and pretended to sit on a couch. Frisk watched me in confusion and wonder.

"what? haven't you seen a ghost couch before?" I asked shrugging but bursted out laughing when Frisk tried sitting down too but fell on their butt.

"heh. maybe you should've boo-ckled your sheet belt first." I said chuckling only to had Frisk glare at me and Napstablook looked like he wanted to float away.

Frisk went over to the fridge as I stood up.

"oh... are you hungry... i can get you something to eat..." Napstablook said before going over to the fridge and apparently pulled something out passing it to Frisk.

"this is a ghost sandwich... do you want to try it..." It wasn't exactly a question but Frisk nodded wanting to try it anyway. They tried it but looked confused and annoyed like with my trick.

"oh... nevermind... after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage... it's a family tradition... do you want... to join me..." Frisk nodded again and I shrugged going along with it.

"okay... follow my lead..." Napstablook said floating over and laid on the ground. Frisk and I laid down close to him and looked at the ceiling.

"here we go... you'll lie down as long as you don't move. so... only move around when you want to get up, i guess." Naps said as we all just laid there. I slowly closed my eyes allowing myself a little nap. I never knew why Naps was so hard on himself, he's a great kid and good with music too. I slowly got up when I noticed the two of them stand.

"well, that was nice... thank you..." Naps said looking away to his computer. We said our goodbyes before leaving.

We explored the snail farm and Frisk even participated in a game called thundersnail. Frisk cheered to much for the snail making it flip onto its back, go into their shell and even combusted into flames. Frisk looked worried but once the race was over the snail looked fine. Shrugging we decided to carry on our journey deeper into Waterfall.


	8. Some fishy business here

Walking along I would wait for Frisk to catch up once they stopped to read the signs. When there was water I would carry them across, didn't want them catching a cold or ruining my jacket. We came across a dark room with thin pathways illuminated. Pressing on the mushrooms more paths appeared leading the way. It was still dark in the next room growing darker. Frisk was able to make the lights come back on a few times as we made it to the next room, never realised how many puzzles there was in the underground.

Picking Frisk up I waded through the water with them on my shoulders and kept them there carrying on. The room just became darker and darker until we could barely see. I almost walked into the wall but stopped when I saw an echo flower. Frisk reached forward and touched it.

" u." A voice came from the flower. Slowly I turned around to see Undyne head towards us. I slowly moved the kid from my shoulders and held him close, I was ready to turn around and protect them if she used a spear.

"...Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King **ASGORE** Dreemurr... will become a god. With that power, **ASGORE** can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity... And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured... Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body." She said in a stern voice then summoned a spear charging at us. I flinched turning to the side to get her to miss Frisk when that monster kid appeared from the grass in the way.

"Undyne! It'll help you fight!" Everyone just stared as the kid shouted. He looked between us all before staring at Frisk and I.

"YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!" He shouted before looking back and forth again.

"... wait. Who's she fighting?" Before he could say anything else Undyne grabbed his face and stomped off with him shouting.

"H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" They left us alone and I could hear the footsteps fade away.

I slowly let my breath out and lifted Frisk back to my shoulders.

"you ok kid?" I asked them just to get a sign back saying they were. Heading back, I followed a path that I was sure wasn't there before. Wading through more water I let Frisk listen to more of the echo flowers and read the sign. I gently put Frisk down before crossing a bridge, didn't want to accidentally become unbalanced with a fall that high. When we were about to step out a voice rang out.

"Yo!" We turned back and saw the monster kid again.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something... Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're both humans, right? Haha. Man! I knew it! ... well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "stay away from those humans." So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?" The kid asked, Frisk answered with a shake of their head meaning no.

"Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing... Yo, I... I hate your guts... Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now." He said before backing off and heading back.

About halfway across the bridge he tripped off the edge and grabbed the bridge with his teeth.

"Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!" He shouted. I saw Undyne walk onto the bridge and about to summon a spear but ignored her as me and Frisk jumped to the kid. Just as they were about to let go Frisk grabbed them and I held onto my jacket pulling them both back up. Panting from the sudden adrenalin the kid stood up and stood in front of Frisk facing Undyne.

"Y... y... yo... dude... If... If y-you wanna hurt my friends... You're gonna have to get through me, first." His statement made Undyne back off and leave. After a few seconds of staring at her fading figure the kid turned to us.

"She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead... man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me!." He said taking a few steps back along the bridge.

"Later, dudes!" He shouted before sprinting off, I kept my eye on him to make sure he wouldn't trip again.

I looked down at Frisk to see they looked really tired, something like that really scared them. Picking them up onto my back I carried on the way letting them rest, they are only a kid after all. Passing another bridge we made it to the mouth of a cave. When we were about to enter Frisk pulled at my shirt and pointed up, Undyne stood at the top of the entrance.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and **King ASGORE** will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and even eighth final souls, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people." She spoke to us turning to face us then to her right.

"It all started, long ago..." Suddenly she turned and faced us.

"... No, you know what? Screw it! Why should I tell that story?! When you're about to die! NGH!" She shouted turning her back to us taking off her helmet then facing us. She was... a fish... I had to contain my laughter, I never imagined her being a fish.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think humans were cool... with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, humans! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!" She shouted at us the wind blowing her hair in a heroic stance, psh Paps is still cooler.

I looked back to Frisk to see them having a serious look on their face, a look of DETERMINATION. Nodding to myself I started running, now was not the time for laughing but for carrying on with our journey. Once getting closer to the entrance I heard Undyne shout.

"That's it, then...! No more running away! HERE I COME!" She shouted jumping towards us with her spear out. I stopped moving, feeling like my feet were stuck to the ground.

"En guarde!" She shouted staring at us. I tried moving my feet but moved myself about to avoid her attacks though I could see that were weren't getting close due to a barrier, was this the kid's power? Just as Undyne decided to suplexe a huge boulder I felt that my feet could move and I ran, I knew that there was no chance of getting through to her.

I ran for a bit but it wasn't long until she caught up and stuck my feet to the floor again. She kept doing different gestures towards us while throwing spears and Frisk kept blocking them. Again when I was able to move my feet I ran as fast as I could, this really was a team effort. Once again we got trapped and she was trying harder to get us. I felt Frisk move seeing them sign something.

'Can't we just be friends?' Frisk asked and made Undyne look away for a moment before looking back. She didn't seem to try so hard at attacking us anymore. I ran when I could but got stopped when Frisk's phone when off, nice timing Paps...

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING... YOU TWO, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" His voice shouted through the phone. I continued running and saw Sans asleep at a sentry point, luckily he was able to distract Undyne until we got off of the next bridge. I could hear Undyne slow right down behind us.

"Amor... so... hot... But I can't... Give up..." She slowly stepped towards us when I heard a giant thud. Turning around I saw Undyne on the floor passed out. Gently I placed the kid on the floor to make sure she was alright but she looked very dry. Frisk came back with a cup of water and splashed it on her. She quickly got up looking around herself before stomping off, yep she was fine now.

"they say there's _plenty of fish in the sea_ , but I _cod_ do better right kiddo? any _fin_ is possible." I said smirking while Frisk slapped their hand to their face.

"what? my puns are _brill_ -iant. if you could think of a better one let _minnow_." I responded chuckling to myself as I watched Frisk stomp off, I should really make a book.


	9. Guess we cod be friends

Carrying on, I stopped Frisk pulling them behind me when I noticed two of Undyne's guards standing in the way of the path leading to the elevators.

'great... this means we'll have to get through alphy's first...' I thought to myself. I turned to Frisk to see if they wanted to head to Undyne's first before carrying on only to notice they weren't there. Quickly looking around I saw Frisk standing in front of the guards. Running over I pulled Frisk back towards me but I saw that they weren't being hostile.

"Sorry... Undyne, like, told us there was totally two humans in the area. So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevators for now. Ngah! Even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best, Ms. Undyne!" The first guard said standing tall with their chest puffed out. Glancing over to the other guard they seemed completely happy remaining quiet.

I glanced over to Alphy's lab not remembering how big the place actually looked like from outside, usually I just teleported everywhere but it would take a lot out of me if I kept doing that with another person with me. Looking down at Frisk I noticed them looking at their phone with the light over someone's name, Toriel's. Clicking it, Frisk held the phone to their ear before putting it away again looking upset.

"hey... bud... hows 'bout we go visit paps again? he'll be able to cheer you up." I said to the kid only to get a nod in response. Lifting them up I sat them on my shoulders heading the opposite way from the guards. The riverman (or woman?) was there not really changing much between where I came from and here.

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" They said as I carefully put Frisk down in the boat and sat down myself.

"yeah, uh, can you take us to waterfall?" I asked feeling a bit cramped, their boat isn't that big.

"Then we're off..." They said before gently flowing down the stream.

"Tra la la. The angel is coming... Tra la la." The riverman sang, the 'angel'? Who is the angel?

Not long after we came to Waterfall and were let off of the boat. I felt a bit better being able to cool down after being in Hotland.

"Com again some time. Tra la la." The riverman said waving us off. Heading north, we trekked back to Undyne's since we both knew that Papyrus was probably already there after the phone call he made to Frisk. Reaching the front of the house we saw Papyrus standing there waiting.

"OHO! THE HUMANS ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU THREE GREAT FRIENDS!" He shouted. Frisk nodded their head looking determined and I just shrugged, I wasn't going to let the fish hurt the kid but this should at least lighten their mood.

"OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" He stated before turning to the door.

"PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!" He said while pulling a bone that had a ribbon wrapped around it from under his cape, he's so cool. Knocking on the door we waiting with Papyrus as the mouth of the house opened.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" Undyne asked looking pumped up herself about it.

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" He said before moving out of the way. Frisk gave her a little wave and I just kept my grin up.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." She stopped before realising who we were. She glanced to Papyrus then back at us looking stiff.

"Why don't. You three. Come in?" She said hesitantly looking between Frisk and I. I could feel my grin become bigger as she looked more uncomfortable. She went back inside with Paps following her then Frisk and I behind him. I looked around the room to see a kitchen, table, a sword and a piano.

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIENDS BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN!" Paps said pulling the bone back out handing it over to Undyne.

"Uhhh... thanks." She said taking it and putting it in a draw with others that looked just like it. "I'll, uh, put it with the others." She slammed the drawer shut before coming back over.

"So are we ready to start?" She said looking much less enthusiastic about it than before, how fishy wonder what changed her mind.

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU THREE HAVE FUN!" He shouted slowly as if he had planned what to say beforehand. Before anyone could say anything he ran over to the window and jumped through it before hiding away from sight. I looked in awe, my bro was so cool. I shook the thought out of my head, this Papyrus isn't my brother. My brother...

"So why are YOU here?" Undyne demanded. "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?" I wanted to say yes as a joke but Frisk answered before me violently shaking their head as a 'no'.

"Then why are you here? ...! Wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?" Again Frisk answered before me with a nod for yes. Undyne threw her head back laughing slightly.

"Really? How delightful! I accept! Let's all frolick in the fiends of friendship!" She shouted loudly for anyone to hear. I could imagine what that looked like and it sent a shiver through my spine, none of us (except maybe Frisk) looked suitable for that image.

"...NOT! Why would I EVER be friend with either of YOU!? If you weren't my houseguests, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemies of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND." She shouted before pointing to the door. "Now get out of my house!"

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME..." I jumped hearing Papyrus' voice and everyone turned to the window where he was peeking through the hole he made.

"I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS... I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." He shouted before sliding out of view again.

"CHALLENGE!? What!? Papyrus! Wait a second...!" Undyne now shouting before turning to us.

"Darnit! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up, humans. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be... BESTIES." She said holding her hands up to her cheeks.

"I'll make you like me so much... You won't be able to think of anyone else! Fuhuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!... Why don't you have a seat?" She said clapping her hands together.

I looked over to the table only seeing two stool, one for Undyne and one for us. I was about to go lean against the wall when Frisk pulled me to the stool, pushing me down and sitting on my lap, shrugging I just let it happen.

"Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." She says before going to her uh fridge? I could feel heat coming from it from here which I'm sure is not how a fridge is meant to work. She set out stuff along her counter of different choices.

"All set! What would you like?" She asked, Frisk tried jumping off of my lap but stopped when a spear came flying towards us smashing into the table. I held them close feeling them shake slightly while looking at the spear stuck in the table.

"HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUESTS! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!... Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!" She requested while sweating slightly.

Frisk pulled the spear from the table and looked at the stuff on the counter before smirking. They grabbed one of my hands from their waist and put the spear in it and pointed it at Undyne, I could feel the sweatdrop form on my forehead. Undyne looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"... are you... Hitting on me?" She asked and Frisk just laughed taking the spear back before pointing at the teabox.

"... tea, huh? Coming right up!" She grabbed a tea bag and her kettle before filling the kettle up with water popping the bag in then heating it up on the stove.

"It'll take a moment for the water to boil." She said looking at us before turning back to it.

Shortly the kettle whistled and she turned the stove off.

"Okay, it's all done!." She said taking a mug out of the sink carefully pouring the tea into it. She placed a tomato ketchup bottle in front of me then seemed to stop herself.

"Sorry, you remind me so much of that lazy bag of bones that it was just instinctual." She said about to take it away but I snached it off of the table.

" _tanks_ , i _reely_ love this stuff." I said taking a swig of the delicious nectar, it had been a while since I've been able to have this. Undyne stared at me with a confused face.

"what? got a _fishue_ with that?" I chuckled slightly as she walked away groaning. She sat at the other end of the table.

"Careful, it's hot." She said trying to be nice just Frisk just stared at the drink.

"It's not THAT hot! Just drink it already!" She shouted making Frisk jump slightly and drink the tea before sticking their tongue out and waving their hand over it.

"It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" She shouted before getting nervous again.

"Hey... You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... That's ASGORE's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it... You kind of remind me of him." She said trying to make small talk. I looked down at Frisk before putting my hands into a sort of beard shape and putting it in front of Frisk's mouth, this made Undyne laugh.

"No not that! It's because you're both TOTAL weenies!... sort of... Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated... Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy... 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt... bad. But he was beaming... I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me... And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" I had my eyes wide while listening to her, I never knew this about her before. I never really got along with Undyne before as usually she'd shout at me for sleepin' or something, she was actually alright.

"... like, uh, Papyrus." Okay, nevermind, I take that back. I glared at her slightly for insulting Papyrus.

"But, um, to be honest... I don't know if... I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... Well... I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... He's... He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you both... And he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why... I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he could do something else with his life. Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long... You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." She said standing up but stops on the way to the stove.

"Wait a second. Papyrus... His cooking lesson..." I could see the anger building up within her.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!"


	10. Time to get fired up!

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!" She shouted looking like she's charged up or something.

"And if HE's not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!." She carried on shouting before jumping onto the counter and kicking everything off of it.

"That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson...WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! Fuhuhu! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!" She continued before jumping over to us, picking Frisk up then jumping back, she is seriously strong if she was able to hold them horizontally.

"Let's start with the sauce!" She stomped on the ground and vegetables fell from a hatch in the ceiling, guess she had Alphys install that.

"Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!" She shouted looking pumped up. I watch Frisk try punching them only to just knock over a tomato as I sipped on the ketchup bottle.

"YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! NOW IT'S MY TURN! NGAHHH!" She yelled smashing all of the vegetables in one hit making it splat everywhere. Turning to look at each other I could see sauce all over Undyne's and Frisk's faces.

"Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for NOW!" Again stomping on the ground, I watched as a pot and a box of dried spaghetti fell from another hatch, how are the hatches able to tell which order to open and how do they get restocked?

"... we add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!" She shouted turning to me and grinning. I just saluted her slightly and continued watching.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uhh, just put them in the pot." I could see the energy from Undyne getting to Frisk as they fiercely threw the spaghetti into the pot, including the box.

"YEAH! I'M INTO IT! Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta!" I stared at the back of her head, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that it needed water and by the sound of the noodles hitting the pot there wasn't any.

"As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!" Frisk grabbed hold of the wooden spoon and just started mashing everything in the pot with the screams from Undyne shouting "harder". Eventually she had enough and pushed Frisk to the side.

"Ugh, let me do it!" She demanded before stabbing a spear into the pot even bending the metal a bit.

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stovetop symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!" She stated helping Frisk reach the controls. With Undyne's encouragement Frisk just kept turning it hotter and hotter until the whole house went up in flames. There was fire everywhere and the room was red with heat.

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking... So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?... oh, who am I kidding. I really screw this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human, either of you. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends... That's okay. Because... If we're not friends..." I could hear her voice turning dark, slowly I raised myself from my seat ready to help Frisk if needed to.

"IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!" She shouted pulling her spear out and pointing it at Frisk. I jumped over the table and pulled Frisk behind me.

"I've been defeated... My house is in shambles... I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHH!" She shouted taking a step back. I was about to grab Frisk and run when they ran straight past me towards Undyne.

"frisk! stop!" I shouted holding my hand out about to use my magic to pull them back when Frisk swung at Undyne. I flinched when it connected but saw it only take off one hp, the kid is seriously weak.

"What. That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force... You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?... Heh, you know what?" She asked dropping her spear and letting it fade out of sight.

"I don't actually want to hurt either of you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me right now, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!" She said with a big grin appearing on her face.

"Just like him... Listen, humans. It seems that you and ASGORE are fated to fight. But knowing him...He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here... And I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Oh, and if you DO hurt ASGORE... I'll take the human souls... Cross the barrier... And beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu! Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house!" Undyne said before picking both of us up and heading out the front door.

Taking a few steps from her house she carefully put us down.

"Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hand out again another time...! But, uh somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I guess I'll go hand with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, OK!? OH! And if you ever need help... Just give Papyrus a ring, ok? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later, punks!" She shouted before dashing away towards Snowdin. I looked down at Frisk and wiped off a bit of ash from their face.

"hey, you ok kid?" I asked then quickly became shocked as they jumped towards me wrapping their arms around my neck. I stayed still for a moment before hugging them back. Gently they pulled away and used their hands to sign.

"Thank you, that really helped." Frisk signed and I grinned.

"no problem kid. now where to next? could really do with some actual grub. wanna head to grillby's?" I asked receiving a nod from them.

Making our way through Waterfall we made it back to the riverman.

"Tra la la. Care for a ride?" Frisk and I got on and told them to head to Snowdin.

"Tra la la. Did you ever hear the old song coming from the sea?" They asked but then just went silent before letting us off on the otherside.

"Come again some time. Tra la la." They said again waving us off. Heading to Grillby's I spot Undyne talking to Papyrus before heading inside. Sitting down on the stools I smiled at Grillby.

"a burger for the kid and some fries for me." I asked Grillby receiving a nod. The kid stayed sat on the stool kicking their legs slightly. It wasn't long until Grillby came back with the food.

"hey grillbs, have i got a story for you."


	11. The monster appears

_Slowly opening my eyes I could see the light streaming down from the windows into the orange hall which most would call the 'Judgement hall'. Smirking I look ahead of me seeing the creature standing in front of me brandishing a knife._

" _Well look at what we have here, the comedian." A childish voice came from the thing in front of me, the monster._

" _well look at what we have here, the_ _ **r**_ _..." I said mocking them back grinning. The brat grinned and started laughing._

" _Oh Sans, you should've seen his face! Even to the sweet end he was grinning saying 'he believed that I could get better'. Can you believe that? What an idiot!" They said through their laughter. I clench my fists in my jacket pockets glaring at them._

 _Suddenly charging at me holding up the knife but I pushed them back and threw them around using my magic. My eye was glowing fiercely as I held my hand out slamming against the walls, ceiling and floor. Once I think they're finished I threw them back onto the floor._

" _heh, got anything new to show me?" I asked knowing that I could keep dodging them as they were just predictable charging at me. I saw a smirk crawl up their face as they stood up staring up me. Lifting their knife up I prepared to dodge their next charge but a glint off their knife made me think differently._

 _Time almost seemed to move slower as I watch them throw the knife my way allowing me enough chance to move out of the way._

" _heheheh, that all you-" I was disrupted by a painful scream coming from behind me. Slowly turning around I saw Frisk standing there, a knife lodged deep into their chest._

" _S-San's?" An unfamiliar voice came from them sounding a lot like that monster's voice. I dashed towards them as they fell to their knees. I held them close to me trying to stop the blood but there wasn't much I could do as it went past my hand and started staining my jacket._

" _k-kid? what were you doing h-here?" I asked them but got no response as I could feel them going cold._

 _I heard footsteps behind me coming closer._

" _Oh, look what you made me do." The monster said in a sing-song voice. They stopped a few steps behind me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Frisk. Suddenly I felt pain bloom across my back as their knife slashed through my clothes and skin._

" _Oh and Sans? I would be careful on who you'd trust." They said in their sing-song voice and I looked back at them glaring. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest as metal lodged itself in my ribs. Gasping for air, I looked down at the knife in my chest and the person holding it._

" _why frisk...?" I gasped out watching the kid I thought was dead lift their head. A demonic laugh came from them as they stared up at me with red eyes and brown goop dripping from their eyes and mouth._

" _What's wrong Sans?_ _ **Don't you trust me?**_ " _A demonic voice said underlying their normal voice._

Jumping awake I panted looking around, I was in my house lied down on the sofa. Gasping for breath I slowly wiped the sweat off of my forehead. 'just another nightmare..." I tried sitting up but felt like I was being pinned down. Looking down at my chest I could see the kid fast asleep on my chest. Sighing I laid back down unable to move.

"Human...?" I heard a quiet voice come from next to me. Looking to my right I saw Papyrus kneeling there.

"Are you alright human? Looks like you've had a bad dream" He asked keeping quiet. I just slowly nodded my head. He stayed there thinking for a moment before quickly standing up and rushing to his room with a few 'Nyeh-heh-heh's' echoing throughout the house.

Closing my eyes again I tried to relax but gently felt the sofa dip next to my head. Opening my eyes I looked up to see Papyrus sat there with a children's book opened in his hands.

"When I have a bad dream, Sans would always come to my room and read this to me. Maybe this will help you feel better!" He said grinning which I couldn't help grinning back to.

"y-yeah, thanks papyrus..." I said as he started reading from the book. Papyrus really is a cool guy.


	12. Sans wants to kill the robot tv star

Using the Riverman to get back, Frisk and I carried on with the journey. I could feel the temperature change as we made it through to Hotland just by Alphys' lab. Heading inside, I used to wall to maneuver through the dark and unlit area. We stopped as we saw a figure move through the darkness at the other end of the room.

I flinched as the lights suddenly came on blinding me for a second and I glanced down at Frisk who was rubbing their eyes. Lifting my gaze up I had to hold in my laughter, what stood there was Alphys, a little yellow reptile or was she a dinosaur? She spotted us and started freaking out.

" _Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..._ "

Slowly she started calming down and instead of looking around panicking she looked right at us.

" _Ummm... H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the "bad guys"! Actually, since you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um... been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights... Your friendships... Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but... Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to ASGORE's castle, no problem!... Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton._ "

Suddenly I felt my blood boil at that name, I never liked Mettaton. My brother was always too obsessed with him but to me he was obnoxious and narcissistic.

" _Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um... Anti... anti-human combat features? Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um... Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?_ "

She stood there quietly laughing with sweat trailing down her face as Frisk and I stared blankly at her then jointly smacked our own foreheads, leave it to Alphys to make the situation worse.

" _But, ummm, hopefully we won't run into him!_ " Just after she said that there was metal clanging from where I thought was behind the wall. I pulled Frisk close as we heard another clang from the same place.

" _Did you hear something?_ " Alphys said trying to not look worried. A few more times did the clanging happen, each one getting louder.

" _Oh no._ " " **oh no...** " 'oh no.' Alphys and I said while Frisk signed then the lights faded out.

" **OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES...** " A spotlight suddenly appeared revealing a box shaped robot, Mettaton. " **... TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!** " Confetti appeared from the ceiling as well as disco lights and a sign saying 'Game show'. I couldn't hold back the groan at how cheesy it all looked.

" **OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANTS!** " Confetti again poured on us and I could almost feel them getting stuck in my hair, I even huffed one off of my nose that seemed to have stuck there. Mettaton clapped his hands as he was the only one to give an applause

" **NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY...** " There was a short drum roll as I pulled Frisk behind me sneering at the robot.

" **OR YOU DIE!** " I did everything I could to stop my soul coming out and tried to stop Frisk's as it flew past me, distracting me to let mine out both of them landing on an electric screen. A glow of red and blue surrounded our souls as they just floated there.

" **LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT DO YOU GET FOR ANSWERING THIS QUESTION CORRECTLY?!** " I looked at the answers on the board then glanced over to Alphys seeing that she had planned. She was stood next to Mettaton and slightly behind him making a shape of a 'D' with her hands. I pointed her out to Frisk and we both moved our souls on screen to D which seemed to be correct, unfortunately it was 'more questions'.

" **HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE! WHAT IS THE KING'S FULL NAME?!** " I had to stop myself from laughing at three of the four names, Lord Fluffybuns everyone knew was a nickname that was started by Toriel, Fuzzy Pushover would be something Undyne would call him, ? He's not even a doctor. We didn't even need Alphys' help with that one.

" **ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME! WHAT ARE ROBOT MADE OF?!** " Again, didn't really need help from Alphys with this one.

" **HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU! TWO TRAINS, TRAIN A AND TRAIN B, SIMULTANEOUSLY DEPART STATION A AND STATION B. STATION A AND STATION B ARE 252.5 MILES APART FROM EACH OTHER. TRAIN A IS MOVING AT 124.7MPH TOWARD STATION B, AND TRAIN B IS MOVING AT 253.5MPH TOWARDS STATION A. IF BOTH TRAINS DEPARTED AT 10:00AM AND IT IS NOW 10:08, HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL BOTH TRAINS PASS EACH OTHER?** " I seriously wanted to hit the robot now, with the amount of time he'd given us it would be difficult to solve. Luckily Alphys' gave us the answer and we moved on.

" **DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY... HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THIS JAR?!** " Staring at the jar he suddenly pulled out of nowhere, it was impossible to count them when all of them were moving. Alphys must've been the one to put them in there as she showed us that there was 54 in there. I kept directing Frisk on which answer to pick trying to keep my voice calm as to not worry them.

" **LET'S PLAY MEMORY GAME. WHAT MONSTER IS THIS?!** " A picture of half of Froggit's face appeared on the board. I was about to choose A when I glanced at Alphys who was showing to pick D. How was the answer Mettaton? Then I realised that this is Mettaton, if he could show a picture of himself he would. I told Frisk to pick D and they agreed resulting in a picture of Mettaton with a shirt on that had Froggit's picture on it, at least Frisk looked like they were having fun.

" **BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE? WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?** " I started at the answers, each of them saying 'Heck Yeah'. Glancing over at Alphys, she was giving Mettaton a suspicious glance, wonder what for.

" **HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE. HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME METTATON** " The screen paused for a moment before added more 'n's onto his name. Each of the answers was increasing numbers but we chose the answer Alphys gave us.

" **TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS! IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDEO GAME "MEW MEW KISSING CUTIE" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?** " Just barely after Mettaton answered the question Alphys spoke up giving the answer then stopped and looked at Mettaton sweating.

" **ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANTS, ARE YOU?** " Mettaton asked her while wagging his finger. She had a guilty grin on her face and shook her head.

" **OOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION... YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!** " Alphys started looking very worried. The question appeared on the board this time as she was shaking her hands in front of her to not answer. 'Who does Alphys have a crush on?' I glanced down at the kid who looked unsure. I knew Alphys enough from my place that she was very enthusiastic about Undyne, especially after Undyne helped her from making a seriously bad choice. I moved my soul over that answer and Frisk slowly did the same. A big red blush appeared on Alphys' face as she tried to cover it.

" **SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMANS FIGURED IT OUT. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER. SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT. MARGIN OF ERROR. ONE PERCENT. WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!** " Bringing his arms and wheel into himself, Mettaton shot off like a rocket and all the decoration that was around was gone. Silence ran through the room until Alphys started talking.

" _Well that was certainly something._ " I could feel my lip twitching as I glared at the spot Mettaton was just in. I don't care what Paps would say, I will murder that robot. Just as we were about to leave Alphys came us to us.

" _W-wait... Let me have your number... Th-then... m-maybe... If you need help, I could... Wh... where'd you get that phone!? It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second please!_ " Alphys took the phone out of Frisk's hand before doing... something... with it.

" _Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain... I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe! Heheh... Heh... I'm going to the bathroom._ " She said before running off and hid behind a door. Walking over we could see two yellow feet tapping behind the door, this certainly was... something.


End file.
